pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry Meets Freddie (the flying squirrel)
One day Phineas and Ferb were laying under the tree when suddenly they heard a rustling in the tree and a flying squirrel fell right in front of them! Perry chirped at him but then he had to go to work. The flying squirrel followed him. "Aww that flying squirrel is adorable! He's almost as cute as Meap!" Phineas exclaimed "we should help him. First he needs a name. hmmm a name. name name name..." "I have an-" Ferb got interrupted "I got it! Freddie! Do you like that Ferb?" "well actually I was going to say Chibi, but Freddie works too" "Hey where's Perry? said Phineas "hey where's Freddie?" wondered Ferb. Perry is about to enter his lair when he notices Freddie following him. He puts on his hat and slowly backs into his lair. Freddie makes it in too. Monogram said "Ah Agent P i see you met Agent F. He lives with a host family down the street and it's good you too met. Agent F is a rookie and I want you, Agent P, to show him the ropes. He will assist you in foiling Doofenshmirtz's evil plan." They saluted Monogram and went out. Freddie's secret agent theme played. "He's a semi-flytonic, membrane glider of action. He's a furry little rodent who'll never flinch from a fra-iaid-iaid. he's got more than just mad skill his got flaps of skin and a tail and the women swoon whenever they hear him say... squeak! He's Freddie! Freddie the Flying Squirrel! "Hello Phineas. Hello Ferb."said Baljeet "I can't find my new pet flying squirrel anywhere. Have you seen him?" "Well is he about this tall, big bushy tail, adorable buck teeth and overall cute?" asked Phineas "Yes his name is Freddie" answered Baljeet "Yep we saw him. He must have wandered off with Perry. They seemed to like eachother." Phineas said. "Oh you do not understand I need him right now. I signed up for yet another summer school class. If I take good care of Freddie, I get too keep him and I get a good grade. If I do not I get a bad grade! And they take him away." said Baljeet worriedly. "Oh I see you don't want to give Freddie back." figured Phineas. "what no you moron I do not want a bad grade! oh excuse me I just get worried when I might get a bad grade. It's cool though. sometimes I just don't know what I am doing. yes I do want to keep Freddie. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! "Ah Perry the Platypus- and unknown squirrel agent person thing... well anyway time for my monolouge- wait I am getting ahead of myself time to trap you! wahahahahahahahahahaha!" Doof pushed a button and trapped them in plastic bags. "Now Perry the Platypus-and flying squirrel- I have noticed the popularity of brick!. I got to thinking and if kids will buy a brick for a toy, you know when it does't do anything, they would buy a toy of me with real evil action! But that's not all. Whoever buys the toy will be hypnotised into thinking that I am their leader. I will control every child in the entire tri-state area! Behold the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated Official Doofaction Figure! "Freddie! Freddie! Where are you! I must find him."said Baljeet "Don't worry Baljeet. We'll help you find Freddie. Femember when we found Perry and Biff. We got this. So what does Freddie like to do.?" asked Phineas "Well he likes to climb trees, glide, oh and dance." Baljeet answered "What's his favorite song?" asked Phineas. "Well his favorite bands are PFT and Love Handel, how about Gichee Gichee Goo?" Answered Baljeet "Great! Let's start playing. Too bad Candace is out of town. She was great at singing this song. Anyway Baljeet go get Isabella and the Fireside Girls. We need the Ferbettes. "Now I will mass produce these Doofaction Figures and sell them to all the children in the tri-state area!" said Doofenshmirtz. Then Perry just ripped the plastic bag open. Freddie did the same. Perry and Freddie knocked Doofenshmirtz onto the floor and destroyed his "Doofaction" Figures. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS and flying squirrel! "bow chicka bow bow ''that's what my baby says ''mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin chicka chicka chew wop never gonna stop gichi gichi goo means that i love you!""Freddie! You have returned!" said Baljeet "Oh, there you are Perry" said Phineas the end! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Fanon Works